


我的上司哪有這麼萌(EC)

by silberyin



Series: EC小甜餅 [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: #鯊美性格, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silberyin/pseuds/silberyin
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: EC小甜餅 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547149
Kudos: 10





	我的上司哪有這麼萌(EC)

Charles絕對沒有預料到這種情況。

今天是他跟網友見面的日子，他和Magneto已經在遊戲上認識超過一年了，一開始是因為Mystique而彼此認識，在打遊戲的過程中聊過幾次天，逐漸熟稔起來以後，發現兩人有不少相同的愛好，例如總被Raven嫌老的西洋棋。兩人約好了見面的時日，Charles設想過無數種情況：對方可能是個陽光帥氣的大學生，或者是邋遢頹廢的宅男，Charles甚至還考慮過對方是位女性，畢竟透過電子設備的聲音都是不準確的判斷標準，但他真的萬萬沒有想到，對方會是他認識的人，而且還是他的上司Erik。

是他的上司其實也沒什麼，大家都是成年人，私下有點娛樂活動很正常。然而Erik明明是位禁慾系的男神，在辦公室總是板著臉，面無表情得像全世界都欠他人情，三件套西裝將他的寬肩窄臀勾勒得完美無瑕，隨時散發總裁氣息的強勢賀爾蒙，嗓音低沉冷靜，每次都可以把Charles的骨頭凍得酥麻，這跟遊戲上的Magneto哪裡會是同一個人？Magneto還算是他的徒弟呢！每次在快被打死時都會甩出哭泣的表情符號，語音也是「師傅救我！恆──」的風格，就算外表再陽剛帥氣，頂多就是條黃金獵犬，怎麼會是德國牧羊犬呢？這不合理呀！

真正讓Charles崩潰的還不僅如此，如果只是上司，了不起以後遊戲裡多罩著點，但偏偏Erik是他的暗戀對象。如果只是暗戀也不要緊，在遊戲裡多相處也好，可是Magneto知道Charles暗戀他的上司！這不就代表Erik知曉Charles的那點小心思了嗎？Charles現在只想原地投胎，讓自己的人生online重新來過。

今天和Erik約在這家咖啡廳時，他隨口那一句「我等等也和別人在這裡有約」就應該讓Charles心生警惕才是，Charles後悔不已，自己為什麼可以遲鈍成這副德性！沒有想到這種可能也就罷了，居然在和Erik討論完報告後，直接在座位上拿出私人手機播電話。世界就是這麼小，他聽見Erik的公事包裡傳來另外一道沒聽過的鈴聲，緊接著Erik目瞪口呆地盯住手機螢幕，半晌才抬起頭凝視Charles，開口問話。

「你是Professor X？」

此時的Charles除了點頭以外，什麼反應都想不出來，他聽見自己聲音空白地說「不好意思我我我還有事今天就先走了」，然後腦袋一片空白地從咖啡廳裡落荒而逃。

Charles完全不曉得自己是怎麼回到家裡的，他回想他和Magneto這半年來的對話，Magneto不僅知道他暗戀自己的上司，甚至還給他出過追求的主意！好比偶爾一杯符合口味喜好的咖啡、不經意的關心，最為離譜的一次是Magneto讓Charles在踏進上司的辦公室時不小心將資料散落在地，然後蹲在地上邊撿拾紙張邊展示自己的屁股，而且Charles還照做了！他記得那天Erik一句話都沒有說，在接過他的資料以後就直接請他出去，Charles二話不說在遊戲上把Magneto臭罵一頓，說他這種彎曲的手法根本就不對直男的胃口。

好極了。想到這裡，Charles忍不住把臉埋進手掌裡無聲慘叫。他在遊戲裡諷刺他的直男上司是個不會追男人的死基佬，然後現在直男上司知道了自己是被追的對象，而他的下屬才是那個每天不認真工作而肖想男人肉體的死基佬，還有比這更丟臉的事情嗎？Charles現在只希望自己擁有特殊能力，可以將Erik的記憶全部抹去，然後讓自己轉世投胎。

事實證明，這個世界不會因為Charles的願望而毀滅。Charles的手機傳出聲響，Erik用Magneto那支私人號碼傳了訊息過來。

「我喜歡喝焦糖瑪奇朵。」

什麼鬼？

Charles現在滿頭問號，這是什麼情況？那個每次都點黑咖啡的Erik Lehnsherr呢？把我的禁慾系男神還給我！

話雖如此，隔天Charles還是帶了焦糖瑪奇朵到公司，藏在給其他人的美式咖啡中。Charles看著自己的無糖拿鐵，想到每次都被同事嘲笑口味像個孩子，忍不住悲從中來。你們知道那個總喝黑咖啡的老闆的真面目嗎？

Charles悲憤地踏進Erik的私人辦公室，將焦糖瑪奇朵放在他眼前。此時他的胃部翻江倒海，要不是已經吃過早餐，Charles絕對會把胃酸吐到Erik身上。

「你的咖啡，」Charles試探性地將Erik的咖啡放在他的辦公桌上「焦糖瑪奇朵？」

「謝謝。」

Erik微微勾起唇角，將手中的資料夾遞向Charles，等到Charles愣愣地接過後，便示意他會面結束了。

Charles魂不守舍地回到座位上，打開手裡的公文夾，發現裡面夾有一張履歷表。

他滿臉疑惑地審視履歷表，發現Erik在履歷表上填寫私人的聯繫方式，以及較為私密的訊息。Charles看見Erik的生日、興趣，以及在性格那欄唯一的形容詞「shy」後，忍不住笑了出來。

他點開Magneto的通訊欄位，傳了一道訊息：

『這是要應徵什麼職位呢？』

不久之後，Charles便收到了回信。

『Lieber。』

Charles抬起頭，看向Erik的辦公室，在透明的玻璃窗後，Erik那雙煙綠的眼睛正直直地凝視Charles，彷彿漩渦，將他的心思都捲到情感的深處。

『你被錄取了。』

Erik已經陷入兩難的狀態很久了。

他的一位下屬Charles在外表上實在完全打在他的好球帶裡，又是個聰明人，然而性格太過溫和，說話總是柔軟客氣，有氣質地像是教書的教授，Erik在他面前完全不敢開黃腔，怕Charles會被嚇壞，隔天他就會失去一位能幹的屬下。

對Charles有些迷戀這點對Erik真的非常困擾，一直以來堅持不職場戀愛的他屢屢因為Charles而動搖，他偶爾的關心總能讓Erik維持一天的好心情，哪怕是難喝得要命的黑咖啡都變得甜蜜起來。有次Charles甚至因為弄散了文件，給Erik足足展現了三分鐘的臀部，飽滿的臀線讓Erik的褲子難以克制地發緊，導致他只能匆匆地請Charles離開。

他想起了他的網友Professor X。Professor X絕對是Erik認識的人當中，最幽默風趣的朋友了。他就不相信他告訴Professor X相同的招數會追不到他的上司，除非Professor X的屁股非常糟糕，或他的上司眼睛瞎了。Erik惋惜地嘆氣，Professor X真的是很棒的朋友，如果Charles有他一半的幽默感，Erik就不至於如此小心翼翼，深怕毀掉暗戀對象心中自己的形象了。別誤會，Charles的談吐正是吸引Erik的優點之一，只是不得不承認，正因為他突出的貴族氣息，才使得Erik至今仍畏首畏尾，在追求之路上裹足不前。

因此，當他看見Charles拿著手機，而自己的私人手機屏幕上出現Professor X時，才會如此震驚。他想起在打遊戲時Professor X黃暴程度無人能及的語音，想像由Charles那雙紅豔水潤的唇吐露而出，Erik的陰莖幾乎是立刻就呈現半勃的狀態，於是他只好眼睜睜地看著獵物從眼前一溜煙地逃跑。

不過他不在意，依舊扯出一道鯊魚般的笑容。Erik並不像他外表看起來那樣冷漠無情，但是有幾點特質還是和他的總裁形象相當符合，例如他非常有耐心，為達目的可以忍受痛苦堅定不移，所以哪怕他的下半身硬得都要爆炸了，他還是可以和Charles禮貌而有技巧地周旋。

他想，是時候進行他的追求企劃了。

三年後──

今天是週六，但Charles得加班，今早Erik接到電話，昨天的合約似乎出了些問題，於是皆屬於公司高層的他們注定被毀了周末。Erik將車開到公司下，放Charles下車去買兩人的早餐(很有可能會變成早午餐)，然後獨自開去停車，於是Charles自己提著兩人份的餐點踏進無人的公司，走到自己的辦公桌前。

他雖然凌亂但亂中有序的辦公桌上放著一份資料夾，Charles非常確定他昨天離開時還沒有見過它，想起Erik早上接到電話時的表情，Charles忍不住擔心起來，迅速地將早餐安置在空處，打開公文夾翻看裡面的資料。

然而裡面只夾有一張履歷表。

Charles快速地掃視，發現Erik在履歷表上填寫私人的聯繫方式，以及較為私密的訊息。而應徵的欄位中填寫：

「meine bessere Haelfte。」

Charles的手顫抖起來，他回過頭，看見Erik捏著戒指朝他跪下，兩旁忽然蹦出許多人，Charles似乎還看見應該在英國的Raven，不過這已經不是重點了。旁邊的歡呼和尖叫都成為背景音，只有Erik低沉而帶有顫抖的嗓音傳進Charles耳裡。

「Willst Du mich heiraten？」

「我願意。」


End file.
